


Four Colors, All Combinations

by Carnivore



Series: OT4: White and Red [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Audiophilia, Dirty Talk, Erotic Eloquence, Light BDSM, M/M, Music Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivore/pseuds/Carnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Rung's little polyamorous family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rung/Swerve: “Sexual Eloquence”

The first time Swerve was alone with Rung, he didn’t know what to say to him. He suddenly got self-conscious of his very manner of speech, how un-fitting his slang-ridden banter must be for the gentle mech’s audios. But Rung noticed that and he prompted him to speak… and Swerve didn’t even notice himself talking until he’d told Rung his whole life story. It wasn’t an official therapy session, but Rung wanted to know him better because he cared. He needed to know who exactly was the boyfriend and roommate of the mechs that were closest to him, and he wanted to help Swerve with his bad self-esteem.

Swerve just couldn’t place Rung and dirty talk together, but it turned out that Rung practiced the art on a much more aesthetic level. He did _erotic talk_ , and he lent Swerve the novels which could give him some knowledge on the matter. That’s how their “private lessons” started: Rung was teaching Swerve the secrets of erotic eloquence in a very intimate atmosphere. Most times their practice was playful and witty, but once in a while they reached deep into the darkest, most twisted fantasies. At times they practiced light BDSM: Swerve was really into his role of a wayward apprentice who had to be disciplined very often, but he reveled in the rare praise he managed to earn from his teacher.

Rung’s praise was the biggest turn-on for him. On his top chart of Rung-related turn-ons it was closely followed by the psychiatrist’s agitated voice saying absolutely nasty words. There was one time Swerve made a bet that he was so good at blowjobs he could make Rung cry out obscenities. In the end it was unclear if Swerve was indeed that good or Rung just played into his hands (and mouth) to fuel the minibot’s self-esteem.

And that erotic talk session they had when they invited Skids… The eloquent mechs didn’t even need to touch each other to overload. They half suspected that Red Alert was listening from a nearby closet, because it wasn’t exactly a secret they had these sessions. Red wasn’t comfortable with sexual talk directed at him, but it was his guilty pleasure listening to them from a comfortable dark closet, self-servicing to the point of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr mentioned that Rung would be into old erotic novels, so... thanks for the headcanon!


	2. Skids/Red Alert: "Audiophile"

During the war Red Alert had been traumatized by the sounds of explosions, once knocked out by shrapnel hitting him right in the audio sensor. The sounds of alarm, so frequent at times of war, sent him straight into panic - even though it had to be _him_ who set off the alarm most of the times. The shell-shocks, the medics who didn’t have much experience with his kind of peculiar audio traumas, and the war in general didn’t help his paranoia, and that’s why Rung found him in such a sorry state when their therapy sessions were resumed on board.

But there were also the delights of _music therapy_. And with Red getting into the relationship of his dreams, the word “eargasm” acquired a frequent and literal meaning. Then Skids and his perfect, tempting, _hypnotic_ baritone had taken it all on a whole new level. And being with both of them at once, especially that one time Rung had put a blindfold on him... Red ended up being _so loud_ there was a knock at the door and a worried “Everything all right in there?” - and he had to answer “Yeah… it’s fine”, and at that moment he was such a mess that his own voice was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever heard.

And that was why two words: “vibrating headphones” - had filled Red Alert with equal parts of dread and excitement. At first Skids modified the flexible ear-pieces to create vibration against Red’s armor plating. This way he teased Red’s panels, challenging him to stay unopened for as long as he could. He put the units into Red’s various compartments, held it close against his spark, all the while tuning it up and playing different compositions. Only after Skids figured out the right settings did they put the head-pieces on Red’s precious audials… 

During the experiment, Red Alert’s hand was resting on Rung’s chest: the gentle pulsation of his spark had always calmed him down. Red’s overload was nearly instant, and a great deal of his charge went into Rung… When the psychiatrist came back online, he mentioned that it had felt like an explosion - but in a good way, so Red didn’t need to worry and apologize, and it was _fortunate_ that they shared the charge because Red alone might not have handled it. Skids was zapped into overload right through the device he was holding. And as for the thing itself, this exciting tale of the vibrating music player ended right there because it got _fried._ Though Red would always cherish the memories...


End file.
